3 Momentos en la Wammy's House
by Once L
Summary: La visita y estadía de L en la Wammy's House, concuerda con Halloween. ¿Qué acontece entonces en el orfanato entre el pelinegro y sus sucesores? - Para L, por su cumpleaños - L/Mello.
1. L y Near

**Titulo**: 3 Momentos en la Wammy's House.

**Personajes: **L & Near.

**Género:** Amistad.

**Rating:** T.

**Advertencias:** Situado en la época WH. Pre-serie. ¿Semi AU? Futuro Shonen Ai. Un L/Mello.

**Resumen: **La visita y estadía de L en la Wammy's House, concuerda con Halloween. ¿Qué acontece entonces en el orfanato entre el pelinegro y sus sucesores?

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**30/10/10**

**Momento 1: L y Near.**

De estar en completo silencio, concentrado y revisando un caso, L escucha las risas de unos niños afuera en el pasillo, por lo que alza su vista hacia la venta y comprueba que ya ha amanecido. Que el sol ha salido un par de horas atrás, y que ya es la hora del almuerzo por lo que todos los habitantes de la Wammy's House ya están despiertos y listos para tomar la primera comida del día.

Ese pensamiento le recuerda que su tasa de café está vacía desde hace una hora, y que ya se ha comido la última rebanada de pastel de dos pisos que Watari le llevó a media noche. El rugido de su estomago y la sensación de que el azúcar se está diluyendo en su sistema le indican que tiene que comer algo, y "recargar" energías. Así que se pone de pie, abandonando la habitación que ha ocupado en su estadía en el orfanato, y en la cual ha estado la mayor parte del día analizando ciertos datos sobre un nuevo caso.

En su camino por los pasillos se encuentra con algunos niños que lo saludan y le dan los buenos días, continuando estos con sus rápidos y jubilosos andares. L por su parte, se toma su tiempo, no lleva prisa, y es precisamente su lento andar lo que le permite distinguir algo entre una de las puertas entreabiertas. Se asoma con curiosidad.

- ¿Near?

El aludido dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el encorvado detective que permanece bajo el marco de ésta, observándole fijamente.

- Buenos días, L. –dice éste, tomando otra pieza para completar otro nivel de la torre que está haciendo.

- Buenos días... –le contesta el mayor, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.- ¿Ya desayunaste, Near?

El adolescente coloca otra pieza encima antes de responder.

- No, aún no. –enrollando tranquilamente uno de sus mechones en su dedo, al observar con detenimiento su construcción.

- ¿Vamos, entonces?

Las palabras de su mentor atraen su atención, haciendo que gire su rostro hacia él. Su mirada se encuentra con la otra, preguntándose el más joven sí acaso L quiere que desayune con él. La expresión entre infantil, divertida y ¿empática? que tiene éste, le confirman que eso es justo lo que quiere. Near, no se puede negar entonces.

- Está bien.

Responde neutralmente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, guardando las piezas restantes y la misma construcción en una caja para ponerse luego en pie.

- Gracias.

Un pequeña sonrisita surca fugazmente los labios del oji negro, dejando que _"N"_ salga primero de la habitación para seguirle después. Una vez que ambos caminan por el pasillo, el detective voltea a verle y con una expresión infantil y expectante le pregunta.

- ¿Crees que haya hoy pastel de chocolate?

Por lo que Near, apenas y articula un _"Es probable"._ Apareciendo en su mente la imagen de cierto rubio… enojado, y surgiéndole una gran duda.

"_¿Qué es lo que harás, Mello... cuando me veas desayunando con L?"_

¿La respuesta? Estaba a punto de averiguarla.

Continuará…

* * *

Sí, en efecto. Éste es el regalo de L de mi parte, el primer segmento la verdad :3

Pues nada, muchas gracias por leer ;)


	2. L y sus Sucesores

**Titulo**: 3 Momentos en la Wammy's House.

**Personajes: **L, Near, Mello y Matt. Watari también.

**Género:** Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Situado en la época WH. Pre-serie. ¿Semi AU? Shonen Ai implícito. Un L/Mello; y sí, un poquito de L/Near.

**Resumen: **La visita y estadía de L en la Wammy's House, concuerda con Halloween. ¿Qué acontece entonces en el orfanato entre el pelinegro y sus sucesores?

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**02/11/10**

**Momento 2: L y sus Sucesores.**

La puerta que da al comedor es visible por las personas que entran y salen por ella, siendo unos pasos más los que faltan para llegar.

- Por cierto, L... –Near habla una vez que están adentro, por lo que el detective se detiene para atender a su llamado.- ¿Cómo vas con el caso?

- Supongo que bien. –contesta el pelinegro, luego de llevar su pulgar a su boca.- Ya tengo un indicio que me puede llevar tras la verdad del caso. Sólo estoy esperando unos informes para confirmar mi supuesto.

Mientras L le está contando, Near aprovecha para dar un vistazo rápido y comprobar sí Mello se encuentra ahí. Por suerte el rubio no sólo se lo confirma sino que también le facilita el trabajo para ubicarlo al hacer un pequeño escándalo unas mesas más allá. Claramente, como resultado de haberlos visto entrar juntos al lugar y sostener ahora una platica amena, lo que él no puede tolerar.

- Near... –la voz del ojinegro atrae de nuevo su atención.- Me interesaría saber tu opinión sobre el caso. ¿Te importaría revisar algunos papeles, por favor?

Su propuesta toma por sorpresa a su candidato a sucesión, tanto, que su expresión neutra cambia por una de sorpresa y asombro por breves segundos. Por lo que antes de contestar, le muestra una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa. Algo muy raro en Near, pero que L sin duda es capaz de lograr.

- Me gustaría mucho, L. Sería… un placer.

- Bien. –dice éste, devolviéndola sutilmente el gesto.- Escojamos algo y volvamos a mi habitación a desayunar. Ahí te contaré los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

El adolescente asiente, encaminándose ambos al área donde se sirve el menú del día. Aunque no han dado ni dos pasos hacia la fila, cuando una "voz" llega hasta sus oídos y por extraño que parezca, Near arruga levemente el ceño al escucharla.

- ¿Pero quién diablos se cree qué es? ¡Voy a...!

- ¡Mello!

- ¿Mello? –al reconocer su voz y escuchar su nombre, L se gira para buscar a su otro sucesor. Un detalle que para el de cabellos blancos no pasa desapercibido, y que para nada le gusta.

El _Representante de la Justicia_ por su parte, no le toma ni dos segundos encontrar al rubio un poco más allá... junto a Matt; algo que no lo sorprende, pero sí la escena que ve entre los dos.

- ¡Cálmate, Mello! –el pelirrojo lo retiene de los brazos, en un intento por apaciguar su enojo y las ganas enormes que tiene de ir a golpear a Near.- No es... n-nada. Sólo están…

- ¿Disculpa, cómo dices? ¡Nada! –de pronto deja de luchar, sólo para dejarle en claro que se ha equivocado en las palabras que ha utilizado, y sólo ha hecho que su enojo aumente más. Sí eso, es posible.- ¡Suficiente, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Suéltame ahora, Matt!

De forma brusca se libera de su agarre, dándose la vuelta para marcharse de ahí con el ceño fruncido y sus músculos todos tensos. Ignora los llamados constantes que le da su amigo, y apresura a propósito su paso. Está tan molesto que momentáneamente se ha olvidado del motivo por el que se ha enojado en un principio, y no es hasta que está a punto de llegar a la puerta y que escucha su voz que lo recuerda.

- Buenos días, Mello...

_"¡L!"_

Su cuerpo se tensa más, temblando de vez en cuando al quebrarse ante su presencia al no saber cómo actuar.

Es su máximo ídolo el que le está hablando, y no lo puede ignorar. No puede ser grosero con él y seguir dándole más malas impresiones. No en un mismo día. Está seguro de que ha de haber escuchado sus gritos y presenciado la pelea con Matt, como todos los demás en el comedor; se siente tan mal, fatalmente, que quiere esconderse debajo de una de las mesas y no salir de ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero sabe que _no _puede hacer eso. Así que hace lo que puede.

- B-buenos días… L.

Su voz y sus expresiones, su cabeza gacha revelan el grado de vergüenza que siente ante él. Pero el mejor detective del mundo no le da importancia, y en cambio, y como si no hubiera presenciado nada, tranquilamente le dice.

- Near y yo… -la simple mención hace que _"M"_ mire al aludido. Su mirada se afila lo suficiente para hacer que éste le sostenga la mirada de forma fija, sin inmutarse por su fiereza. Y por supuesto que _"N"_ entiende las intenciones y las ganas que Mello tiene de pelear contra él; de darle su merecido por atraer la atención de L, y robarle su tiempo y derecho que supuestamente él pregona que tiene.- … vamos a desayunar y analizar un caso en mi habitación… -sigue diciendo el pelinegro, sin denotar la batalla campal que los otros dos sostienen con la mirada.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Mello?

- ¡No, gracias!

Rechaza la propuesta en cuanto puede, dándole una última mirada de advertencia a Near antes de continuar con su camino a paso rápido, sin hacer caso del llamado de su mentor.

- ¿Mello?

El rubio no sólo abre la puerta con fuerza sino que también la azota al salir, haciendo brincar del susto a más de uno y callar a unos cuantos más. Momentos después, todo el mundo vuelve a lo suyo. O casi todos, como Ryuuzaki lo hace ver.

- L… ¿estás bien? –pregunta Near, al ver que éste no se ha movido de su sitio y no ha dicho nada; parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- S-sí. ¿Nos formamos?

Sin esperar respuesta arrastra sus pies, caminando hasta la fila para formarse en ella. El peliblanco le sigue y observa cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, enrollando uno de sus mechones mientras piensa en qué hacer para que éste se anime, y qué decirle a Mello la próxima vez que lo vea, porque esto no se puede quedar así. Él también admira, aprecia y quiere a L.

Por desgracia, el resto del día, transcurre sin trascendencias.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

La noche ya había caído en la Wammy's House. L se encuentra en su oscura habitación, terminando de mandar por correo la información del caso que acababa de resolver al gobierno del país en turno, y por un momento piensa que esta vez no se ha tardado tanto como esperaba, y que tampoco se siente tan "animado" como otras veces con la resolución de un caso.

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta, sacándolo de sus reflexiones y permitiendo el paso a Watari. Cuando ésta se abre y el hombre ingresa a la habitación con un carrito y varias charolas cubiertas, confirma que una vez más no se ha equivocado en su predicción sobre quién era.

- L, te traje tu cena. –dice el hombre al llegar a su lado, mostrándole algunos postres y rebanadas de deliciosos pasteles. La tasa para el té no falta.

- Muchas gracias, Watari.

Pese a la grata sorpresa, el pelinegro no responde como su tutor esperaba. Sin duda alguna, hoy había sido un día un tanto extraño en la Wammy's House; primero los sucesores de L, desanimados, demasiado callados, y ahora él mismo. ¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntaba el fundador de dicha institución, sin saber qué acontecimientos se suscitaron a lo largo del día entre ellos.

El sonido que la portátil de pronto hace le avisa a ambos que L ha recibido la notificación del gobierno, y la confirmación del dinero en la cuenta que éste les proporcionó. El caso ya está cerrado oficialmente, y el detective podía sumarlo a su lista de crímenes resueltos.

- Watari… -pregunta de pronto, tomando la tasa de té que le ha servido.- ¿Ha acontecido algo fuera de lo normal, hoy?

- No, realmente. –contesta.- Aunque los preparativos para la salida de mañana ya están terminados. –informa al recordarlo, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

- Entiendo… -el otro hace una pausa, queriendo preguntar por otro detalle en el que ha estado pensando todo el día.- ¿Y... Mello?

- Está en su habitación. No quiso bajar a cenar pero ya le he llevado su cena a su cuarto.

- Bien.

Su protegido calla, y como no parece querer decir nada más, Watari toma de nuevo el carrito para retirarse. Aunque antes de que llegue a la puerta, L vuelve a hablar.

- Watari... –llama, haciendo que se detenga a mitad del camino y pregunte.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que... Mello está enojado conmigo.

El fundador de la Wammy's House aguarda en silencio pese a que Ryuuzaki ha terminado de decir su oración, y en cambio, aparece una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante el tono infantil y de reproche que su protegido ha usado. No puede verlo porque está sentado sobre la cama y dándole la espalda, pero sabe que éste ha hecho un puchero y ha llevado su pulgar a su boca. El detalle se le hace tierno, considerando la personalidad y forma de _pensar _del pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso, L? –pregunta luego, manteniendo ese tono de voz paternal que le va muy bien.

- Porque… no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo. Lo llamé un par de veces y no se presentó.

- Oh. –por lo que exclama con sorpresa, entendiendo ahora por qué el rubio no quiso salir de su habitación en todo el día.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo que no entiendo, Watari? –el otro continua, escuchando el mencionado sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta, sólo para que L prosiga, y él pueda entender qué pasa con sus protegidos.

- Que ni siquiera sé por qué. –hace una pausa, dando un trago a su tasa de té.- No sé siquiera qué hice para que se molestara conmigo. No lo entiendo.

De pronto, la habitación se queda en silencio, escuchándose sólo el ruido que la portátil hace al estar encendida.

- ¿Watari?

L se gira para comprobar que éste siga ahí. Y en efecto, ahí está el hombre, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- Mello, te quiere mucho, L. Eres su ídolo. –le explica, haciendo gala de la experiencia que sólo se aprende con los años; así que le da un consejo con mucho gusto.- Sólo tienes que preguntarle por qué se enojo contigo, y aclarar el malentendido.

- ¿Y sino quiere... hablar conmigo?

- Hazlo mañana. -aconseja.- Deja que lo consulte con la almohada y se dé cuenta de sí su enojo está fundamentado o no. Mañana te escuchará, ya lo verás.

- Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias, Watari.

L le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que Watari no ve muy amenudo pero que aprecia tanto, correspondiéndole de la misma forma.

- Buenas noches, L. Sí ocupas algo… llámame.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

Watari reanuda su camino para abandonar la habitación, quedándose afuera de ésta una vez que cierra la puerta. La noche aún es joven, y él aún tiene cosas que hacer. Todo fuera por el bienestar de sus protegidos, pensaba él, manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, aquí está la siguiente parte. Estoy triste porque al final no pude subir de forma consecutiva los tres momentos, pero bueno… no por ello lo voy a dejar inconcluso. Es un regalo después de todo :D

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, a las que dejaron su lindo comentario; agradezco infinitamente a las siguiente personitas y éste capitulo se los he dedicado a ustedes con mucho gusto, espero que les haya gustado: **_Xilema95, Vanexa, Obajunku-san, Daga Uchiha_** y **_KhareHchaN_**.

Muy pronto la última parte, y sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
